1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools and, more particularly, to a cleaning tool in which an adhering roller having tackiness on the surface thereof is rolled along the surface of an object to be cleaned so that it is cleaned by causing rubbish and the like to adhere thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a widely used type of cleaning tools: a roller having tackiness is rotatably supported about an axis; the roller is brought into contact with the surface of an object such as a carpet or tatami which is to be cleaned; and the tool is moved to roll the roller to thereby cause dust, hair, waste thread, etc., (hereinafter: referred to as "rubbish and the like") to adhere to the adhesive layer on the roller surface. This type of cleaning tool is advantageous in that, unlike the so-called electric cleaner, it makes no noise and does not stir up dust. Among this type of cleaning tools are a sheet roll type comprising a roll of adhering sheet and another type in which an adhering layer on the roller surface may be repeatedly used by washing it by means of a washing liquid such as water.
In the above roll sheet type, an adhering roller having thereon an adhesive sheet wound in layers is supported rotatably about an axis. The adhesive sheet of the surface layer of the adhering roller is formed as capable of being peeled from the adhesive sheet of the layer thereunder and may be torn along the direction of the width thereof by means of hands. Accordingly, when rubbish and the like adheres to the surface of the adhering roller to lower the adhering capability of the surface thereof, the adhesive sheet forming the surface of the adhering roller is peeled and removed therefrom. A new surface layer of the adhesive sheet is thereby provided so that cleaning may be repeated.
In the conventional example, considering the convenience in peeling and tearing the surface layer of the adhering roller, machine stitches for facilitating detachment along the direction of the width thereof are provided or cuts are made on both sides widthwise thereof at about every 360.degree. of the continuous adhesive sheet. Also, a cutter piece or sawteeth extended widthwise is provided closely to the surface of the adhering roller, so that it is used to pull apart the adhesive sheet of the surface layer (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 57-118060 and 62-50555). In actually performing peeling and tearing, however, the user is required first to hold the roller by his hands so as to prevent a rotation of the roller. While holding the roller, the user must pinch by means of his nails or the like the very terminal end of the surface layer which is to be peeled, and peel it through 360.degree., and then tear it off. In doing so, the sheet may be broken in the midway of peeling the very terminal end thereof as the very terminal end of the surface layer to be peeled is not well peeled. Furthermore, it was difficult to tear the sheet to be peeled securely along the direction of the width of the rear end thereof. Consequently, the user is required not only to stabilize the adhering roller but also to tightly hold by means of his hand, etc., the surface with the rubbish and the like adhered thereto of the roller along the direction of the width thereof. Such operation is very difficult to do and gives discomfort to the user.